It's our History
by lilcherriiluv
Summary: History is written, and repeated. When Sakura is forced into the past to kill Sasuke's father, their lives get twisted around, for now, they can only depend on eachother...Or hate eachother. Will their lives keep them from living with eachother? SakuXSasu
1. Mission

Chapter 1:

Summary: History is written, and repeated. Hero's make history and the bag guy destroys it. So what will Sakura be? Is she a hero? Or the Bad guy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, squinting from the sun that dared to wake her. Her eyes felt heavy, her body weak. Her body racked with shivers as she looked down at the stone cold floor she was laying n. She slowly rose, her head feeling light headed and dizzy as she tried to concentrate.

'_W…what happened to me?' _Sakura though to herself. Her mind wandered at she remembered what happened before she came here….

_____________________________________________________________

Sakura walked down the street, her hands in her pockets, her long pink tresses swung behind her, lifted by the slight breeze heading the opposite way. She heaved a small sigh of calmness as she looked to the sky, her bright green orbs dazzled and sparkled from the sun. Sakura just loved the Spring. Her eyes then wandered off to the cherry blossoms, which were in full bloom. She smiled as her thoughts began to wander on other things. But they were broken as aloud voice called to her from the distance.

"Sakura-san!! Sakura-san!!" Sakura turned towards the voice, a tad annoyed it broke her from her peace. One of the village's Chuunin had approached her, short of breathe as he held his knees gasping for air. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she watched him. She couldn't quite put a name to his face, but she felt it didn't really matter o she dropped the thought quickly and with out care.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She said, losing her patience quickly. He looked to her and bowed respectfully, his face holding slight panic.

"Sakura-san! There is a mission for you! Hokage-sama said it was urgent!!" Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she ran past the boy. She jumped through the trees, her legs going as fast as they could.

'_hmmm…he seemed serious. Hopefully she's not just drunk like the last time.' _She thought. The hokage could be such a frustrating person. Especially when her assistant, Shizune was out of town.

Soon, she arrived in front of the large building. She ran to the top, with the use of her great chakra control, quickly jumping onto the balcony where the Hokage waited.

"Sakura…You have a new mission." Tsunade said, looking out to the village, seriousness written across her face. She definitely wasn't drunk.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, resting her body against the railing while looking at her sensei.

"There's a boy…who can help us track sasuke." Tsunade looked at her student, her face void of emotion, but her eyes spoke for her. They held anger and confidence, something that was familiar within her teacher. Sakura's eyes matched hers, as her rosy lips formed into a thin line.

"How can he help us? Did he spot Sasuke?" Tsunade shook her head.

"No…He can bring people to the past, present, and future…And he's willing to help us." Tsunade said, looking back at the village. The wind blew as it played with the hair in her face, blowing it to the side, giving her a serene look. Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"I see…And you want me to go into the past?" Tsunade gave a slight nod.

"Yes…but this time…your going to stop the uchiha massacre." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her teacher and well respected hokage.

"B-but Hokage-sama! That would mean I'd have to defeat Itachi and-" Tsuande put her hand up, silencing her.

"No…Your going to kill the leader of the problem….Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father…." She said, looking at Sakura. Sakura's eyes held shock and awe at her teacher's words. But, that was to be expected..

"Now listen carefully Sakura, This boy knows where sasuke is…because sasuke is in the past right now. He's going to destroy the village, kill Itachi, the hokage…And maybe even you and Naruto…" Sakura looked at her teacher and hung her head. How did things come to this? Did he really hate them **that **much? She glanced up at her teacher who was looking at her with sympathy.

"How is killing Fugaku going to help us?" Tsunade watched her student and replied softly.

"Fugaku Uchiha was a leader of a secret group. This group was formed of the police's best ninja, most of which consisted of Uchiha. The group was formed to defeat the hokage, and to form a government ruled by the Uchiha members. But, the Akatsuki stepped in, saying it wasn't right by **God… **At the time, Orochimaru had left Akatsuki where he disguised himself as an uchiha member, gaining access to the Sharingan's secrets. He hungered for such power, and decided to create a jutsu. This jutsu, was able to control the mind of the victim, allowing him to do whatever the user wanted him to do….The most cruel and gruesome thing about this jutsu though…Is that the victim's senses are still there, meaning they can see, feel, touch, and even taste what's happening…. This is what happened in Itachi's case. While having control of Itachi's body, he had him kill his best friend, Shisui Uchiha. This allowed Itachi to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. Because of this, everyone thinks Itachi no longer wants to show his face in the village, which is why everyone thinks he went to the Akatsuki….But, what everyone doesn't know is…." She trailed off as she looked down, almost searching the ground, hoping they would somehow provide her with some kind of way to explain. Sakura looked at her, her eyes showing how desperate she was to know.

"But…What everyone doesn't know is….is that the 3rd Hokage made it Itachi's **mission **to join the Akatsuki….The hokage had **wanted** Itachi to kill off his clan because he knew of Fugaku's plans….Fortunately, the Hokage got what he wanted….And it wasn't even Itachi's fault…" Tsunade stopped and shut her eyes. Releasing this information was hard…Especially since it was about her own sensei. The one she loved and cared about with all her heart. The one that was slightly perverted but had a kind heart and determination that made him one of the best Hokages Konoha has ever known… Sakura looked towards the ground. Would Sasuke hate her for doing this? She shook the thoughts from her head, knowing that his father was the cause. Sakura bowed in respect and took the scroll from Tsunade, regarding the mission and a map of where to find the boy. After placing it into her pocket, she looked at her sensei, determination shining through. Tsunade looked at her and nodded, dismissing her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura left her house the next morning, her backpack filled with required necessities for the mission. The night before she read over the scroll. She had the map memorized in her mind, quickly calculating the quickest root. The boy lied in a small, practically abandoned village. This village was once allied with sound, but due to difficulties in the past, they became their own village, where they were rarely supported, making most people leave the crumbling village. After several hours of traveling, Sakura came across a large gate, rusted and old it stood, the door slightly ajar. Sakura nudged herself through the crack as she looked around. Buildings lay crumbled or practically destroyed. It looked like the after math of a serious battle. Sakura quickened her steps, as she walked through the village, inspecting it. The scroll had said that he would be in the far side of town, where most of the people that remained there were. Sakura moved hastily. Soon she arrived to a small tent, the light inside flickered. Sakura moved the cloth aside, and looked down to see a boy around 14 years old, sitting and staring at the floor. Sakura watched him cautiously, as she cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"Your from the leaf village…Am I correct. Ehmm.": He said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. A wicked grin became plastered to his face as he stood. Sakura took a step back, cautious, as she looked at the boy. He only stood about 5"2', only four inches smaller then she was. He had dark crimson hair, which was spiked towards the front. He looked at her, and she stared down into yellow eyes, with a tint of green, in the shape of a diamond, around his pupil. She stared into them, almost dazed, until his words broke her out of her trance.

"Am I correct?…Ehmm…" Sakura shook her head and nodded slightly.

"Y-yes…I'm hear for a mission from The leaf Village's Hokage…I n-" He put his hand in front of her face.

"You need to go to the past. I know…." He turned and sat by a small fire, which Sakura just noticed was there. She stood next to him.

"Yes…I need to get the guy you sent there before back to the present and make sure he doesn't mess things up….And I must do my own personal things bu-"

"yea yea yea….I've hear it all before…" He looked up at her, almost in a evil way. "Just remember…What you do there…..will effect you here. You mess up…And we're all screwed." Sakura nodded, growing aggravated by the boy and his ignorance. He stood and walked to the other side of the fire. He closed his eyes and began to chant. Sakura watched him in curiosity.

'_this is it….I'm coming for you…Sasuke-kun…'_ Sakura closed her eyes and soon, she felt a blast of air hit her, then…..black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked towards the sky, the wind sweeping her bangs to the side, and out of her face.

"ahhh yes…. **Now** I remember."


	2. Past

Hello my darlings!!! I'm back and ready to kick some **ASS!!** o.0. Yepp soo enjoy my story! Review and faveee!!! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or characters. I do own the story plot though! That's all minee! =D

* * *

Sakura stood shakily, dusting herself off and looking towards the sky, rubbing her head. Looking around she sighed. She has no idea where she is. Lovely.

"Excuse me miss, but did you come from that dark cloud that just passed?" Sakura turned and looked down. A small blonde girl with bright blue eyes stared up at her, while her golden lab barked, its tongue hanging from it's mouth cutely.

Sakura nodded her head and shrunk to the girl's height.

"Yes…umm do you mind telling me where I am?" Sakura asked politely, smiling at the young girl and her dog. The girl smiled at her and pointed towards the large mountain which showed four neatly carved heads.

"Your in the Konoha forest silly!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"_How did I not notice that…?"_ she thought quickly. She shook it away and patted the girl on the head.

"Thanks for that! I appreciate it! Maybe I'll see you around!" Sakura said waving the girl goodbye. The girl did the same as she continued to walk off with her dog.

"_it looks like there is only four heads cared into the mountain. I really am in the past…"_ Sakura thought to herself. She shifted the weight in her backpack and sighed. Pulling the scroll from her pouch she read it over once more.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**You know your mission is not an easy one. In fact, there's a slim chance you can come back alive. But you are my only hope. It's up to you to try and complete the killing of Akatsuki , Orochimaru, and Fugaku Uchiha. I wish you my best of luck.**_

_**Tsunade.**_

_**P.S.- cause as little attention to yourself as possible. Especially to your friends.**_

Sakura sighed and closed the scroll. Her teacher sure had a way of making you feel better.

Soon, Sakura's ears were filled with large shouts and chants. Peaking through a bush, she saw the bustling village she was accustomed to. Smiling, she walked through the crowd, her hands on the straps of the bag. She walked slowly, admiring the beauty of the village. The last time she saw the village this happy was before Orochimaru attacked.

After walking for a couple of eased minutes, she approached a motel. Pulling the small curtain entrance aside, she walked in, greeting the manager and the desk clerk.

"Hi. I'd like to buy a room please." Sakura said, pulling out her sweet, small toned voice.

The woman looked at her and nodded, a bored expression on her face.

"How long will you be staying?" Sakura shrugged.

"As long as it takes…" The woman looked at her, slightly annoyed.

Under her breath she mumbled a few curses and "Travelers" As she began pulling out a key from the back wall.

"Here." She said throwing the key towards Sakura harshly.

"Room 308.…Have a nice stay" She stated. She put her feet onto the desk and proceeded to file her nails.

After giving the woman a look, she takes the key, making her way down the long hallway. After little searching, she found her room. Opening it up with the small key, she looked around. It was comfortable looking. There was a large queen sized bed in one room, a small furnished side table, a medium sized bathroom made with marble floors. The shower was kind of small but it would do. There was a walk in closet and a nice sized kitchen with a counter top and two sets of chairs. There was also a couch with a small TV set and a rug. Overall, Sakura was satisfied. Simple. Just like her personality.

Sakura unpacked her clothes, weapons and the rest of the things she brought along. Sakura pulled out an envelope and put it on the side table. In it was the money she planned on spending here. Hopefully it wouldn't be as expensive as it was in the future. Around this time, Sakura never concerned herself with money.

It was never necessary.

Finally after unpacking, Sakura went to the kitchen. She stretched and opened the fridge. She groaned when all she saw was some milk, which was spoiled rotten and a frost bitten celery stick.

"Damn…Looks like I'm going food shopping" With that said, Sakura quickly put on a pair of jeans and a red camisole with her white half jacket. She put on her boots and hastily walked out the front door.

* * *

Once arriving at the food store, Sakura grabbed a cart and walked around, taking her time to inspect certain food products. After grabbing a few things she sighed. She always hated shopping.

Sakura walked into an aisle and looked down, hoping to see her favorite cereal waiting there for her.

"Excuse me. Do you think you can reach that for me?" Sakura looked up and her eyes widened greatly from surprise. Jade met jet black as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Umm…sure miss." Sakura looked at the thing she pointed to and easily got it. Handing it to her, she smiled a little, nervousness creeping over her.

"Thank you darling! Do you mind telling me your name?" She asked politely. Sakura coughed, not expecting to hear such a question.

"Sakura…miss." Sakura trailed off, queuing the woman to speak.

"My name is Mikoto….Mikoto Uchiha." Sakura nodded. Mentally she groaned. She knew it was her. This was the wife of the man she was going to kill.

The thought began to creep and tug at her conscious. Guilt rose in her chest, making her want to scream. Sakura quickly turned away, giving Mikoto a quick glance and a small smile..

"It was nice meeting you Mikoto-san!:" Sakura quickly went to the register, paid and walked out the market place, leaving Mikoto slightly confused. After walking for a few minutes she came to an alley way and stopped. Her breath was hard as she tried to retrain herself from getting upset. She had to get out of there…Her eyes were showing her emotions again. Seeing as though she is simple to read, she didn't want to seem suspicious. It's not normal for someone to feel guilty for someone they just met.

Sighing, Sakura trudged to the motel, making her way to her room, she fumbled with her things as she tried to open the door. Once she managed to get in she sighed again and placed the bags on the table. After placing her key on the counter, Sakura began putting things away. After leaving out some ramen, she began making it, her mind foggy from today's events. Once the food she prepared was done, Sakura plopped herself down on the couch.

"This is going to be harder then I thought…" Sakura finished her meal and lay herself in bed, managing to fall asleep.

* * *

Mikoto returned from her shopping smiling. Maids grabbed the bags from her hands and proceeded to put them away. Mikoto always loved food shopping, and she refused to let anyone go. That was her job and she was good at it.

"Honey I'm home!" She called whole heartedly. A small sasuke greeted her with a smile.

"Hey mom!" He said, smiling up at her. Mikoto picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day at school honey?" Sasuke smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"It was awesome! I got my kunai throwing down and I'm even doing better at my fire Jutsus!" Sasuke said, getting excited. Mikoto nodded.

"That's wonderful sasuke! But, where is Itachi and your father?" She asked, patting his head,

"Oh they're out training with that new guy." Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really…Didn't I tell them they weren't allowed?" Mikoto said. The thought angered her that no one cared to listen to her words of advice. Men have no sense of reason sometimes.

Sasuke nodded. "I know. I told them you said that...But they did it anyway." Mikoto sighed and smiled down at her youngest son. So innocent. She loved that about him.

"Well we can't do anything about it now…Would you like to come help me make dinner Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke shook his head and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Nope! I got to train so dad can see how I'm improving at my fire Jutsus! See ya later Mom!" With that said he quickly jolted off towards the lake where he would be training.

Mikoto sighed and sat on the couch. Sometimes she wished life wasn't revolved being around a ninja. She looked at the photo of her family on the wall. She smiled at the smile on Sasuke's face and the frown on Itachi's and her husband's face. Things between them have been getting rough lately.

She just hopes they could make it past it….To be a family.


	3. Innocent

Ok! Here's another story guys! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I UPDATED MY PROFILE!!!!

NEW PICS ARE UP OF THE CHARATERS!!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The sun was hot on his skin as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Quickly he wiped it as another one replaced it, this time dripping off his face and on to the swaying grass under him.

"You're definitely a lot stronger then I would of predicted." Itachi said, staring at Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"hmph…" Sasuke charged towards him, moving in a zigzag, hoping to distract him for his next move. Sasuke jumped into the air and swiped down with his katana, aimed towards Itachi's chest. Itachi merely dodged it and went to kick his back. Sasuke quickly turned around and grabbed his leg, then sent him flying with a whirl of his arm.

Fugaku looked on in interest. Never had he imagined his sons being this powerful. He knew very well that they surpassed his own. A smirk came to his face as he thought of how much more respect and fear the Uchiha clan would bring to people. The thought made him chuckle as he continued watching the fight unfold before him.

Daddy! Daddy!" Fugaku turned around, a frown adorning his face. Sasuke's littler version came trudging over the hill, slowly coming into view. He waved to his father, a smile on his face.

Fugaku sighed. His son was so innocent. He eyed the older one carefully. He wondered what could of happened to make him like that…

He shook off the mere, insignificant thought and looked at his son seriously.

"What is it Sasuke…?" Sasuke approached his father panting, a small blush on his face.

"W-well…I just wanted to tell you that I got my fire jutsu down...oh and mom says dinner is almost ready." Fugaku nodded and stepped to the side.

"Well…Show me your katon…" Sasuke looked at his father surprised, then nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath. He knew if he messed this up, his father would think he was just goofing around. He concentrated and did hand signs slowly.

"Fire jutsu!" Sasuke took in a deep breath and let it out. A small ball of fire departed from his mouth. Fugaku smirked slightly.

His son definitely was improving, but there was a long way to go…

Sasuke looked at his father hopefully.

"Good work son…It' almost there." Sasuke blushed and smiled.

"Thanks dad!" Fugaku nodded and looked onto the fight. Both boys were shaking and breathing heavily. He shouted over to them.

"Lets go guys…You're done for today."

Sasuke heard his father and scoffed, putting away his katana. Itachi twirled a kunai and placed it back in his pouch before making his way towards his father. Sasuke turned and slowly trudged to the house, As he passed the others he grunted annoyed at the fact he was being watched.

The younger version of himself walked up to him, grabbed his shirt and smiled.

"You're really strong! How'd you get to be like that? You tied with my brother!" Sasuke just looked down at himself. He remember the time he had been so naïve and stupid. It made him annoyed and quite angry that he could be so foolish.

"Training…" He said simply. His younger self nodded.

"Yea I train a lot too…I can almost get my katon. It's a really hard jutsu to learn!" Sasuke nodded, half listening to what he was saying.

"Right."

Soon the four of them approached the house. After walking in and taking off their shoes, they sat around the kitchen table.

Mikoto watched as the four sweaty boys walked into the house and growled annoyed.

"You know I just sprayed down this entire house. Not to mention the maids came and helped me clean up the mess you all left behind. Now you come in smelling disgusting! And didn't I also say you weren't supposed to be training now? Well you know what, I don't want any of you in my house! You can all eat outside for all I care!" Mikoto tapped her foot, holding a wooden spoon in her hand. Little Sasuke groaned as he got up and went outside. The three other men followed, clearly upset by the fact that they would be eating outside.

After finishing their meal outside on the porch, the boys came inside and took separate showers while Mikoto and a maid washed dishes. The house was quiet and calming as the crickets played their peaceful melody. Sasuke looked up at his ceiling in one of their many guest bedrooms and sighed.

"_You tied with my brother!"_

He tied with Itachi…The thought struck a nerve in him as he grew could this be? After all his training he still couldn't beat the bastard. Sasuke gripped the edges of his pillow and gritted is teeth.

The Image of his father smirking stayed in his head.

'_He must think I'm pathetic....That after all this time I cant even beat Itachi!' _Sasuke rolled over on his side and shut his eyes. Tomorrow he would kill that bastard of a "brother".

* * *

I UPDATED MY PROFILE!!!!

NEW PICS ARE UP OF THE CHARATERS!!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! =D


	4. Smile

Sakura awoke with a small yawn. She rubbed her drowsy eyes as she looked at her small alarm clock that was sitting on the small side table. She groaned.

"Only 7:30...? Damn…" Sakura sighed starring a the opposite wall. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She lazily lifted her head off her comforting pillow as she shuffled to the closet where she put her clothes the night before. She picked out casual outfit and then went to the shower. After taking a log hot shower, she dressed into her baby blue sweater that hung off her shoulder elegantly and then a pair of white shorts with her sandals. She dried her hair and put a small white flower clip into the side of hair, leaving a few strands to frame her face. She applied a little eyeliner and mascara and grabbed a bag. She soon walked out the door.

'_Ok…I have to make myself blend in…I must look as normal as possible. I'm not a ninja, I'm just a simple, weak civilian that's minding her own business…' _Sakura thought to herself.

The less attention she brought to herself the better. No one would suspect an innocent lady like her would commit murder. Much less to the leader of the Uchiha clan.

Her fine lips went to a grim line as she thought about the thought of having to kill Sasuke's father.

What if she wasn't strong enough? I mean he's the **Leader** of the prestigious **Uchiha Clan**. He's not going to be an easy opponent. Sakura looked to the sky and sighed. She wasn't sure where to start to be honest.

Her thoughts drifted elsewhere as she began to walk aimlessly…

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and squinted as the sun's rays leaked through the crack in his curtains and shone on his porcelain face. He stood and put on a clean white shirt from his drawer and a pair of black, baggy pants. He frowned and glared at the shirt.

It smelt like his brother. (hahahahaha ewwww Itachi's got B.O!!!! lmaooj jk jk XD)

He merely walked out of the room and down the stairs. He slowly walks by the kitchen to see his mom enjoying a cup of tea, while happily talking to one of the maids. He watched her and sighed.

He's always loved his mom. In fact, he had missed her the most when she was killed. The thought of it angered him. Itachi killed the one person that showed a true genuine love for him as a child. She never judged him and she was always there to make things better. His fists clenched in his pants pockets as he continued walking, soon walking out the front door.

He was going to definitely kill his brother tonight. He just needed to wait for the right time…

He smirked, amusement and excitement showing in his dark eyes. He was growing restless. He walked faster down the road, earning a few casual glances from some of his fellow uchiha members. Soon he was out of the Uchiha's area of town, and in the main, bustling part of town. He growled as swooning women came to hug him or flirt with him. He just shrugged them off. He didn't have time for them right now.

Soon, the crowd of girls became larger, as they swarmed around him. He was ready to punch one of them in the face.

Suddenly, short strands of pink filled his view. He turned around quickly and found a bubbly, much younger looking Sakura looking at fruit with her mother. After inspecting a big red apple, she showed it to her mother. Her mother smiled down at her and took the apple, and placed it into her bag. They then paid for everything and left.

Sasuke watched amazed. He had never remembered Sakura being that young. He quickly passed through the last couple of girl and managed to take a quick peek at their retreating backs. Sakura turned and smiled at him, a small blush adorning her face as she held onto her mother's hand. Sasuke looked at her and felt the side of his lips twitch upward.

He had always loved Sakura's smile. It was one of the things that managed to calm him, no matter what his mood was.

He turned around and shook his head. He can't think about Sakura right now. He's here to find his brother and kill him before he killed his family. With that thought carved to his mind, he set forward, without looking back.

In the meanwhile, a pair of jade eyes looked on, her hand near her mouth as her fingers played with her blue sweater.

She had seen the entire scene and smiled a bit.

'_So he still cares…' _Sakura smiled more as she looked down.

"…He'll never forgive me…He might even hate me….but Konoha lies in the balance…I can't let emotions interfere with this mission." Sakura said to herself.

She jumped from roof to roof, following Sasuke. He hurriedly made his way through the crowd, occasionally having to avoid some screaming girls, but they were nothing he couldn't handle. Soon he made his way back into the Uchiha Headquarters. Sakura looked on in awe. She had only been here once before, and she was quite young. She gulped and jumped onto the top of the gate, where she watched as Sasuke took a back road.

Sakura squinted her eyes. She couldn't take the chance of him knowing she was there. Instead she jumped in a different direction.

* * *

Sasuke turned right and stopped a few feet from where the building began. He looked around, peeking through the gap. He had felt someone following him just before. It was a somewhat familiar chakra, and it was quite strong. But strangely, it stopped when he turned towards this street. He casually walked out into the somewhat busy road and continued his stride towards his house.

After arriving to his house, he saw the front door slightly ajar. His eyes widened as he quickly ran into the house.

"Mikoto!! Fugaku!!….Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran throughout the house.

One of the maids came out to find him searching through the kitchen.

"Oh honey, they're out back! There was a friend that had come to visit you!" Sasuke looked at the maid in confusion.

Who the hell would visit him?

Sasuke ran to the back and opened the door. He stumbled through the door and his eyes widened as his jaw opened slightly.

"Oh there you are! You have a visitor!" Mikoto said holding the girl's shoulder's. "She's a real keeper! She's such a nice girl too!"

Sasuke just stood and gaped.

"S…S-Sakura?!"

Sakura smiled at him and gave a small wave.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!"


	5. Trouble

Mikoto looked between the two young adults and squealed. Both of them looked at her, clearly surprised by her sudden outburst.

"YOU MUST BE SASUKE-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!" She screamed. The pair's face's grew pale.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"No…Mo-…I mean. No…Mikoto-san. She's an old teammate." Sasuke said anxiously. His hands twitched beside him as he stared Sakura down.

What was she doing here? Was she here to make him return to that god forsaken village? …Or was it just a coincidence?

Sakura smiled lightly as Mikoto's once cheery face turned into one of disappointment. Sakura patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san….Sasuke-kun has always been a bit blunt. Especially in explaining things." Sakura eyed him carefully, studying his facial expression and more over his eyes, which held deep concentration.

'_He's thinking about something…._' Sakura noticed as she watched Sasuke starring at her dead in the eyes. Mikoto just sighed, bringing both of the young adults out of their thoughts and focusing their attention on her.

"Well I guess it can't be helped…Sakura was it?" Mikoto asked, turning to Sakura. Sakura nodded slightly and smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner dear?" She asked smiling at her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"That would be lovely!" Sakura said in a polite tone. Sasuke just scoffed and went to his room.

Once arriving there, he shut his door and sat on the bed, clasping his hands together while resting his chin on his folded hands.

"She has to be here for a reason…And now with her here, It's going to be difficult to kill that son of a bitch Itachi…" Sasuke opened the door a crack, as one of his onyx eyes peeked through the hole. He watched as Sakura chatted with his mother and younger self. Shutting the door, he returned to his bed, laying there thinking.

* * *

Sakura happily talked to Mikoto, while playing with the hem of her sweater, and a long strand of pink hair that was neatly draped over her shoulder. Sakura heard a small creak as she eyed a room just over the banister.

She watched as an onyx eye made itself visible through the door. Soon it disappeared and Sakura returned her attention to Mikoto, who was Talking about something to do with Sasuke's Training and Itachi's current mission.

'_He knows I'm up to something…hmmm. I need to learn the layout of the house and meet Fugaku…'_

"Excuse me…Mikoto-san, but where is Fugaku?" Sakura asked interrupting Mikoto's rambling. Mikoto gave a somewhat confused look as she stared a bit surprised at Sakura.

"O-oh…he should be coming home from Itachi's mission briefing. They should be home by dinner…." Mikoto said smiling. Sakura nodded.

_Ok…That'll be my chance…._' She thought knowingly. She glanced up at the clock, approximating her time and keeping track of any noticeable patterns.

Suddenly, the door opens, both girls turning to it curiously. Two men walked in, once with long hair, who Sakura recognized as Itachi. The other mostly resembled Sasuke. His hair was short but flattened. He held a frown which was surrounded by lines, most likely the cause of the nasty distasteful look the Uchiha men were accustomed to. He stood tall, shoulders back and with pride then seemed to escalate throughout the room. Sakura concentrated more and noticed an aura around him. One filled with much anger and a feeling that made her sick to her stomach at the sight of him.

"Mikoto….Who is _that." _Fugaku demanded in his low, and edgy voice as he approached Sakura and his wife. Both the women stood. Sakura bowed politely and gave a quick curt smile.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Sasuke's teammate." Sakura said, letting her eyes drift to Itachi, who was watching her intently. She returned her calm gaze to Fugaku, who was frowning at her, while looking at her up and down, distastefully.

"What is your business here?" He asked, growing a tad more curious and bit angry with her simple answers. Not to mention her preppy and bubbly attitude was annoying him. Sakura smiled and gave a mere shrug.

"Just dropping by to see how he's holding up." Fugaku eyed her curiously then turned to Mikoto who looked at him boldly.

"She's a nice girl. And she's staying for dinner." Mikoto said, authority being held in her voice. It looks like everyone seemed to hold much pride and Authority over one another. In fact, there was so much, it felt like Sakura was a small insignificant being, who had the presence of a little kid, being small and whose opinions did little, and were unheard. Sakura looked over to Sasuke's younger version. He hid behind the coach, looking up at his parents. His eyes drifted to his father then Itachi, who was now watching him.

Sakura looked over to Itachi, as he looked at his brother with a small smile. But, what surprised her, was the care and love he held in his eyes as he looked at his little brother. It was something she's never seen within the eyes of an Uchiha. Sakura's mouth turned into a small smile… If only Sasuke could see this moment, which was most likely forgotten by him long ago. Sakura sighed and stood, slowly approaching Fugaku, her small, fake smile plastered on her face. In reality, she wanted to punch the living daylights out of this man.

"Mr. Uchiha-san…Excuse me for upsetting you. I'll leave now." Sakura said, bowing. She walked past the couple and finally Itachi who gave her a blank stare. But in those onyx eyes…The one's that replicate her old teammate. Old friend.

She saw Worry.

Sakura made her way to the door. The door upstairs bared open, revealing a disheveled Sasuke.

Everyone looked to the noise as Sasuke stood, his upper body over the balcony.

"Sakura….Whatever you do. **Do Not** interfere…." He said. Anger was growing in his eyes as they stared her down. Sakura only smirked, looking back at him with mischief showing in her jade eyes.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke-kun….I didn't come here for _**you….**_I have something better planned." And with that, Sakura walked out.

Sasuke looked down at where she once was. He scoffed and returned to his room. Mikoto ran past the boys as she opened the front door and watched Sakura walk steadily down the road towards town. She sighed and shut the door. Her gaze turned hard as she looked towards her husband, who stood there emotionless.

"You've grown so cold Fugaku….I wish the man I loved and married were still there…." Mikoto gave him a look of sadness as she passed him, going towards their room. As tears fell from her eyes, Fugaku just smirked. And thought:

'_It looks like things are getting interesting….'_


	6. Snake

Sakura slowly walked home, thinking of what Sasuke had said before she left.

"_**Sakura…Whatever you do. Do Not interfere…."** _

She clenched her fists on the handle of her bag, which was now crumbled and tearing by the end of the strap. She knows Sasuke isn't up to any good. She needs to keep an eye on him. With the thought, Sakura bolted to the motel she was staying at.

After 10 minutes of running, Sakura fumbled into her room, nearly ripping the doors off the hinges. Running into the shower she quickly took a cold one, not bothering to really change the temperature.

After doing so, she changed into her ninja uniform. One that consisted of black short shorts, a fitted long black sleeved shirt, and a black vest over it. Sakura grabbed her pouches with the required necessities and put her hair into a bun. Sticking two chopsticks, zigzag into her hair. Lastly she grabbed her gloves, which didn't fully cover her fingers, and stopped at the last joint in her fingers. Sakura looked out her window, which lied over her bed. The Sun was barely over the horizon as a few stars became visible in the sky. The moon could be seen on the opposite side, slowly immerging through the sky, becoming more and more visible as time went on.

Sighing, Sakura went to her kitchen, where she made herself dinner.

By the time she was done, the sky was black, aside from the sparkling stars and the illuminated moon that now hung over the village.

Putting on her black mask, that covered her from her nose down to her neck, she left, jumping through the window.

Sakura jumped roof to roof, slowly but surely approaching her target.

'_Ok…no matter what happens today, I can't let it effect me tomorrow…_'

With that last thought in mind, Sakura continued onward towards her destination.

* * *

Sasuke didn't eat dinner that night. He merely watched as his family enjoyed the meal his mother and the maids prepared. It was (1) Domburi,

Itachi's favorite food. He rolled his eyes as Itachi walked in casually, smiling down at his family. Fugaku merely nodded while his mother and younger self went to greet him with a hug and kiss, happy he arrived home safe.

As Itachi sat, he stared at him. Itachi turned to him, a small glare visible. Sasuke returned it full force, anger increasing as it seeped through his body like a cruel poison.

Sasuke stood from the table suddenly, startling Mikoto and his younger self.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke eyed Itachi one last time before leaving for his room, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke paced around his room, impatiently waiting for everyone to go to sleep. He walked over to his window, looking towards the sun. His anger died down a bit as he remember the night he left to go to Orochimaru.

He remembered Sakura and her pleading for him to stay, nearly begging him. He was surprised seeing her there in the first place, but leaving her was hard as well. He growled.

She always managed to get in his way somehow. If it wasn't her, it was Naruto. She just never stayed away. But that was one of the things that made him want to stay. Knowing that he could go back to someone was important to him.

But now, he knew that thought was a mere dream. Being treated the same is impossible. He was no longer the person he was when he was twelve.

Now…He's a monster. A creature that was put on Earth for one thing.

To _**Kill.**_

To be an _**Avenger.**_

He was no longer able to have a normal life, not after the bastard killed his family. He clenched his fists as his teeth grinded together.

Now, he was ready to kill his brother.

Sasuke got up from his bed. Opening the door, he looked for any signs of movement. The lights were all turned off.

Sasuke looked at his wall and read the time. 12:35. The maids had left by now, and surely his father, mother and younger self were asleep. Moving quickly he turned, grabbing his Katana from his closet. He slowly crept to the door, after almost making his way out, he felt a large push as air was constricted from his body.

He landed hard, coughing up blood. He looked around and realized he was now outside. Soon a voice brought him to his senses.

"I know you want to kill me…But not in a house that holds respect and honor. If you want to fight me, we'll do it fairly…Ok…Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he starred into Sharingan eyes. Sasuke smirked, remembering that his brother has not yet obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Ok…so this will finally be a fair fight." Sasuke said standing, holding his Katana to his side, ready to unsheathe it.

Itachi stood bold and unmoving, watching Sasuke, the commas in his Sharingan eye wheeling around his pupil.

Sasuke looked at his brother, amused and smirking. He activated his Sharingan, matching his brother's eyes.

Itachi looked at him surprised. Suddenly, Sasuke bolted at his brother, his katana wielded as he went to strike…

* * *

Sakura entered the large Uchiha complex. Her eyes wondered as she walked cautiously. The many houses, holding the Uchiha symbol on their houses in pride made Sakura scoff.

'_Damn Uchihas and their pride…' _She thought sickened. As a dark figure made it's way towards her.

Sakura looked straight ahead, stopping as she moved her hand to her pouch, ready to pull out a kunai at any moment.

"Who's there?!" She said loudly, not caring at this point if she awoke anyone. The figure stepped forward, looking at her with a maniacal grin and lust in his eyes.

"I see you've returned…Sa-ku-ra…" Sakura glared at him.

"Fugaku…What do you want?!" She said, growing more suspicious.

'_Something's not right…' _Sakura thought to herself, getting into a defensive position.

Fugaku laughed loudly, his voice seemed to boom off the walls of the houses.

His dark eyes were wide, holding a bit of insanity in them. Chills ran down her spine as he looked at her. But what caught her eyes the most…

Was his tongue…It hung out of his mouth…

Like a _**snake**_….

* * *

I don't feel like putting anymore in this chapter. So I'm writing the next one right now. o.0 lol. I should be done within the next hour or two so…check back in! lmaoo! Kay lata my favee people in the world!! Read and Review!! ^___^


	7. Tears

Sakura's eyes widened as she stumbled back a few inches. The thought caught her off guard.

Orochimaru…Was actually using the jutsu on Fugaku…?

Fugaku chuckled evilly.

"Surprised, Sakura? Your eyes tell all…" Sakura shook her head, her eyes growing hard as anger rose within her.

"Orochimaru…What have you done to Fugaku?!" She demanded, growing furious from his taunts. Fugaku merely smirked as he tilted his head to the side.

"You mean you don't know? I thought it would be completely obvious…" He eyed her amusingly.

"I'm here…To kill off the Uchiha clan."

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other as both of their metal weapons tried to out-do one another. Their faces showed pure anger as they glared at each other.

"I won't let you win, Itachi! Not after what you've done to me!" Sasuke said, pushing harder on his Katana.

Itachi grunted. "What did I do to make you hate me Sasuke?!" Sasuke jumped back as Itachi skidded a few feet from where they used to be standing. Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Oh please! You must have been planning for months! Don't tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about you low life bastard!!" Sasuke yelled as he made a mad dash towards his brother. Itachi stood there, defensively.

His face held confusion as he blocked Sasuke's attacks.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sasuke?!" Sasuke stopped his attacks, his breathing hard.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you fucking murdering our entire clan!!" Sasuke yelled in his face.

Itachi stared at him, his eyes slightly widened as he watched Sasuke's breathing slow.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said in a calm voice. "I wasn't planning anything…"

Sasuke glared at his brother.

How the hell could he be saying such a thing? He killed his entire clan and left him to suffer scared and alone! And he's saying he's never even had plans of doing so!

Sasuke grabbed the collar of Itachi's shirt and brought him close to his face, his red eyes seemed to overtake his face, showing pure fury.

"You. Are. A. Liar." Sasuke stared at him another second before his fist made contact with Itachi's face.

* * *

Sakura stared at the man in front of her. The pieces of the puzzle seemed to be piecing themselves together in Sakura's mind.

_'So it wasn't Fugaku's fault either…He must of convinced some of the Uchiha members to join this cult he created to take over the Village. So Orochimaru was behind this scheme the whole time. He possessed Fugaku with that jutsu…And next is Itachi._'

"I won't let you get away with this, Orochimaru!" Sakura said, glaring at the man in front of her.

Fugaku chuckled at her, watching as his long tongue licked his lips.

"You're too late…I already did." Sakura looked at him in confusion. Then her eyes widened at the possibility.

Why had no one come out? I mean, she was yelling loud enough…

Sakura made a dash towards the nearest house. She busted down the door only to see a grueling sight.

There lay three bodies, decapitated and slashed through like paper in a shredder. Sakura winced and looked away.

"You bastard…I'm going to kill you!" Sakura sprinted towards Fugaku, her fist glowing blue as her fury turned to pure chakra. It escalated as it went to her hand, ready to throw a vital blow.

"hehehe….Well, I hope you know, that if you kill me…You will kill Fugaku."

Sakura skidded to a stop, her eyes widened as her teeth clenched together in concentration.

How is she supposed to kill Orochimaru and not Fugaku?

* * *

Itachi flew through the bottom floor of his house as Sasuke's fist made contact with is face. Itachi groaned, standing up and holding his cheek.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow." he said quietly. He watched as Sasuke stared him down.

"I'm not lying Sasuke, I really have no idea what you're talking about! You have to believe me when I tell you this!" Itachi shouted as Sasuke just scoffed.

"Oh please…Why the hell should I believe you…?" Sasuke said, spitting at Itachi's feet in disgust.

"Beca-"

"STOP!" a voice yelled from the hole in the house. Both men turned to it, and saw that it was Sasuke's younger self, standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you can't fight! Itachi-nii san didn't do anything wrong!" Sasuke grunted and Itachi watched as his small brother began to cry.

"Shut up…You don't know anything…" Sasuke said, putting the katana to Itachi's neck. Itachi looked at Sasuke in the corner of his eye, showing little emotion.

"Are you sure…You want to do this Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded, pushing the Katana deeper into Itachi's neck. Sasuke's younger version looked on horrified. Itachi turned to him and gives him a small smile.

"Just know…I love you Sasuke…Now, Turn away." He said softly, closing his eyes.

_________________________________

Suddenly, Fugaku's tongue grew, shooting out of his mouth at great speed. Sakura jumped, narrowly dodging it. Quickly grabbing a kunai from her pouch she throws it at is tongue, which was busy recoiling. His tongue swerves and dodges the kunai. Quickly it shoots up into the air, grabbing Sakura, while holding her, squeezing the life from her small body.

Fugaku chuckles as Sakura struggles to gain her freedom.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet!" Fugaku swings his tongue, and with great force releases Sakura, hurling her through several houses at a time.

'_Damn it! I don't know…If I can beat him by myself!_' Sakura thought as two figures came into view. She braced herself for the strong impact.

Sasuke raised his Katana. His younger self cried out in horror as his Katana came down.

Suddenly, he was hit, as him and another figure go towards a tree, smashing into it with great force.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down. There, in his arms, was Sakura, Her breathing was ragged as she tried desperately to get up.

"Sakura…? I told you not to interfere!" He said to her, holding her up by her shoulders as they both skid down the tree and are now sitting on the floor.

Sakura shakes her head and begins to heal any major wounds while flinching ever so often. Sasuke watched her, awaiting an answer impatiantly.

"Sasuke…We've had it all wrong! Orochimaru was the one controlling Itachi when he killed your clan…And now, he's controlling your father. He's created a special jutsu that controls the minds and actions of people!" Sakura said looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared down at her in shock, then turned his gaze towards his brother who was hugging his younger self tightly.

Suddenly, he felt a small tug at his heart, one that he had never, experiences before in his life.

It was _**guilt**._

Sasuke stood up, holding Sakura up next to him by wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Are you ok?" He asks quietly, looking down. Sakura looked at him in surprise and nodded.

"Yea I'm ok…but Sasuke I need to te-" Sasuke stopped her by shaking his head.

"No….Where is my father? What has Orochimaru done to him?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and looked down to the ground.

"Sasuke….He's taken complete control of your father…And if I kill Orochimaru in your Father's body….Your father will die too…" Sakura said sadly. Sasuke stared hard at the ground.

"I think I know how to save my father and kill Orochimaru….But it's going to require…The Mangekyou Sharingan…."


	8. Friend

Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"B-but…That would mean you'd have to kill…" Sasuke looked down.

"I know…" Sasuke said. He had no idea how he was to help his father any other way, then to kill Naruto...

The only problem with that is…

That only the younger Naruto was there.

Sakura shook her head, pulling away from Sasuke while holding her pained arm.

"No! You can't do that! We'll find another way! I-"

"How the fuck are we supposed to save him huh? What's your brilliant idea Sakura?!" Sasuke said, growing angry at his old teammate. The rosette haired girl stared at him, then looked down.

She had no idea what they could do.

"I think I can help you…." Itachi said from behind the pair. They turned their attention to him.

"How are you going to help?" Sasuke asked rudely. Sakura nudged him in the gut with her elbow hard, making Sasuke grunt and hold his stomach painfully while glaring at her.

"Go on…Itachi-san." Sakura said, looking at Itachi once more. Itachi nodded, continuing.

"My best friend…He's sleeping over his girlfriends house…I'm sure If I…Kill him. I could get the Mangekyou Sharingan…And help save my father." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke's younger self in a somewhat sad way.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged hesitated glances and they both nodded.

"Ok…This is your fight Itachi…" Sasuke said, sighing at the end of his sentence. Itachi nodded, then in a poof of smoke, disappeared.

* * *

Itachi jumped from roof to roof, heading towards his Best friend's girlfriend's house.

'_Shisui…_' Itachi thought, looking ahead of him sadly.

He was hoping he could do such a deed to someone that's been with him pretty much his entire life. Being without his best friend would be hard. But it was something he had to do to save his father and brother.

Soon he arrived at the house. He knocked on the door quickly and hard, hoping to cause attention to the people inside.

Footsteps were heard and a few inaudible shouts. Soon a disheveled looking girl came from the house. She had long dirty blonde hair with sidewept bangs covering her light sea colored eyes in a cute and somewhat sophisticated way. In all, it fit her complexion and framed her face nicely. Itachi studied her more and realized her shirt strap hung off her shoulder as she looked up at him and smiled, slightly confused.

"Oh hello Itachi-san! How are you?" The girl asked, pulling the fallen strap to its appropriate place while pushing a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. her long hair reached about her hip as she played with it and leaned against the doorframe of her house.

"Hello Naomi…I need to borrow Shisui for a moment. It's an emergency…" Itachi said in his unemotional tone. Naomi nodded and returned inside the house. A few seconds later she returned with a tall, black haired man whose hair was spiked in the front and who had a very muscular complexion. He resembled that of Sasuke and Itachi. He looked at Itachi and smiled a large smile, his messed up hair gave him a cute look as he began to put on his shoes.

"What's up buddy? Is it so important that I had to stop my fun time with my girlfriend?" he asked, smirking as Naomi giggled from behind him. Itachi only nodded and began walking away.

Shisui turned and gave a quick kiss to his girlfriend before running after Itachi.

"What's up?" He asked, his face turning more serious as he shook his head to return his hair back to it's normal shape. Itachi stayed silent as he continued walking down the dirt road.

"Just follow me…" Shisui looked at his best friend in curiosity. He merely shrugged it off and put his hands in his pockets whistling a small toon as he followed his friend.

But he did feel a strange feeling from Itachi.

Was it…Regret?

* * *

The pair watched as Itachi disappeared. Turning their attention to one another then to Sasuke's younger self. The small boy looked at the two, tears stained his baby cheeks from the past events.

Sakura walked up to him, sinking to his level and holding out her hand while smiling.

"Come on…I'm going to take you somewhere safe…" She said quietly and in a gentle voice. The boy backed up a bit and eyed Sasuke, who nodded. Returning his gaze back to Sakura, he slowly walked up to her and took her hand.

Once he took her hand, she brought him closer to her, while leading his hands around her neck. She picked the small boy up and then looked towards Sasuke.

"Where should we put him?" She asked suddenly. Sasuke walked towards his house, motioning her to follow. Sakura obeyed and hastily followed, not wanting to lose Sasuke.

"There's a secret hideout in each household…So he should be safe there…" Sasuke said as he opened a door and walked down a long, winding path of steps. Sakura eyed his back wearily as she looked down the long path. Sighing, she trudged forwards looking at the boy in her arms.

"He's fast asleep…" She said, smiling gently at the cute boy in her arms. His thumb was in his mouth as his head rested on her shoulder. He looked so serene it made Sakura's insides feel warm and her stomach felt like it did a flip. Kind of the feeling she got whenever she saw Sasuke. No matter what age she was.

If only Sasuke knew she felt that...

Soon, they arrived at the bottom. There lay 3 beds, a side table and a rug with a few toys scattered across the border of the small, musty room.

"He'll have to stay here for now…" Sasuke said, analyzing the room with little interest. He turned, his gaze meeting Sakura's as she placed the boy on the bed. After tucking him in, she planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead, who then moved onto his side, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"You were such a cute little boy Sasuke, I must say." Sakura said smiling as she turned to look at the frowning man behind her.

"humph…" was all that came from his lips as he continued his way up the rather long stair case.

With one last glance at the boy on the bed, Sakura followed, wondering what will become of the battle ahead.

* * *

Soon Itachi and Shisui arrived at a small park, right by the ninja academy. Shisui looked around curiously. His attention then turned to his friend as they both stopped.

"Shisui…." The said person frowns and approached Itachi.

"Dude this isn't funny! You're creeping me out man! Come on, lets just go…" He turned around and prepared to walk away when he felt a hot breath on his ear.

"I'm sorry…" was all he heard. His eyes suddenly grew wide as a '_cling_' was heard from behind him. He Didn't feel much pain until he felt his knees grow weak and his body, cold. He fell to the ground, his head to the side as he looked to the feet of his best friend.

"W...Why? Itachi…." he asked, air became harder to obtain. Every breath he let out felt like a small part of his life being sucked from his body. His breaths became more shallow as pain began to spread through his body like wildfire. Blood dripped from his mouth as his eyes grew heavier. Itachi looked down at his dying friend and turned around, throwing a small paper next to his body, which was now bleeding out from the wound, forming a puddle of dark red liquid around him.

"…I need to save my Father…And brother." He said looking back at his friend. Tears began to drip from Shisui's eyes as they began to become foggy. His once lively dark onyx eyes became grey and shallow, they no longer held that spark of ambition and integrity. Or love.

"You were my best friend Shisui…But, I needed to do this. I'll miss you…." A single tear fell from Itachi's eye, and landed on Shisui's hand. Shisui gave one last nod to his friend, and soon, his slow rising chest stopped. Forever.

Itachi looked at his friend as he lay cold and dead on the floor. Looking up to the sky he watched as rain fell from the dark, luminous clouds.

God was crying but…

At least Shisui…

Died with a smile.

_______________________________

Sakura and Sasuke ran to the cackling that could be heard howling through the streets of the empty Uchiha Complex. The two ran side by side, looking ahead, determined to find the monster.

And _**kill **_him.

"Come get me…Sasuke-kun…Sakura-chan….I can't wait to take over both of your bodies!" Fugaku said laughing insanely from a distance.

Chills ran up and down Sakura's spine as the cackling grew louder and louder as they approached him. Sasuke looked over to her, worry was slightly evident in his eyes as he watched her carefully.

Fear and anxiety was evident on her perfect features. He could see her hands shaking slightly as they ran. Turning back to the road ahead ha said quietly.

"You'll be fine…He's not that strong…" His voice caught her attention as she nodded quickly, showing she was particularly nervous as she was scared of the crazy snake man.

" I hope you're right…" She said, breathing in deeply. Sasuke looks at her and smirks.

"Trust me….I'm right."

***********Ok done! I feel like writing more so I'm gonna add the big fight next chapter! It may be up today or tomorrow afternoon. But just wait and See!!!! Review and Fave please!!!************

~|Cherrii|~


	9. Last Chapter

_Hey there! I'm really sorry for not updating this at all... I'm sorry but I will not be continuing any of my stories. Though, I do have a new account where I am starting new stories! (I'm actually doing pretty well on updating them too! ^.^)_

_With more writing experience, my stories have progressed and have become something I can be proud of. Where as these, I have no inspiration to finish. They are no longer how I write and now that I found a style i'm fond of, I'm telling all of you that have supported me to support me there. :] It would make me very happy..._

_You all mean soo much to me! Your support is always appreciated. _

_Thank you_

_The new~ Skylineee_


End file.
